My Bizarre One-shots!
by Mugiwara N0 Luffy
Summary: This originally started out with the One-Shot From Convict to Pirate, but I think it also makes for a good place to start my string of one-shots. I've always got ideas in my head and some won't translate to full stories. So why not bunch them all together? Most will be crossovers, but some may not be. Chapter 2: The Mad Dog's Code (a Yakuza crossover with Thieves Can Be Heroes!)
1. From Convict to Pirate

**Note: This is not the start of a new story, this is simply a One-Shot attached to an idea in hopes of inspiring others to take up such an idea. Do not expect further updates or expansion upon this story.**

From Convict to Pirate

 _I've… never felt so alone before. It's pathetic, but… I'm crying._

A young woman of age nineteen sat in the brig of a Marine vessel. Chains hung from her limp wrists, her back against the wooden wall of her cell. Her head hung low as unbidden tears trailed down her eyes, the girl not bothering to wipe them away. She was beautiful in both expression and structure, but also a well built and with a punkish aesthetic. Her hair was tied up in two buns at the top back corners of her head, a long braid wrapping around her neck and hanging down her chest. She wore yellow lipstick that was dried out on her lips and matching eyeliner and nail polish, all untouched since her incarceration. Overall her hair was black, but the front bangs and the briad were bleached blonde. She sported a matching black leather stylized tank top and pants, a web design etched across the front. On her arm was a dark blue butterfly tattoo, and on the upper left back of her shoulder was a star shaped birthmark.

Jolyne had become far too familiar with her cell by now. It was getting close to four weeks since she was arrested by the marines stationed on her home island, Green Dolphin. Charged with the crime of murdering a Navy Captain that had sailed into town. A crime that she didn't commit. A crime that she was framed for, for some reason. Things had happened so fast that Jolyne could barely believe the turn of events that occurred in those two days before departing. She had assumed that the Navy would at least keep her at the local base, or worst case scenario execute her the next day. Instead, she was told that she was to be taken to a much larger marine base where she would be put on trial and **then** likely executed.

 _How did it turn out like this..?_

Jolyne asked herself for the millionth time since her arrest. With so much time to do nothing, thinking on her situation and her inevitable fate was all she could do. Despite that part of her wanted to kill herself, knowing that the chopping block was likely close at hand was still completely terrifying for Jolyne. She was looking forward to living a much fuller life. Not one that ended at the tender age of nineteen before she could even aspire to be more than a small time gang member.

 _It's bullshit… it's total bullshit!_

Jolyne often had these small fits of anger and depression through the days in captivity. The only problem was that she didn't know who to be mad at. Her absentee father who went to join the Revolutionary Army? Her gentle mother who always wished the best for her? Her fellow gang members who were strangely absent in her last days? Or perhaps the boyfriend she thought loved her, but tucked tail and ran the moment trouble came her way? Regardless of who was to blame for all this, Jolyne couldn't do anything but be angry, slamming her foot on the wooden deck beneath her.

"Hey, cut that out, prisoner!" The Navy guard ordered in irritation, slamming his rifle butt into the bars of her cell. "You're always making pointless noise, and its getting on my nerves!"

"You try being framed for murder and tell me how **fucking** mad you are!" Jolyne snapped back furiously, glaring up at the guard in defiance.

"This again? She just won't drop the facade, will she?" Another soldier mocked with a haughty laugh. "No matter what you say, the witness and the weapon found in your place was all enough to point right to you. Stop acting like a victim, murderer. You'll pay for killing a Navy Captain."

"But I didn't kill him! I didn't…" Jolyne growled before her sobs started to rise, the conversation only furthering the despair she felt. She had very little energy left to fight back with, slumping against the cold wall of her cell. The soldiers seemed to leave her alone with that, either disinterested or unsympathetic to her pleas of innocence. _It's over for me… it's over… Why am I even fighting anymore? There's just no way out of this… no one's going to help me. Not my dad or mom or my 'friends' and especially not that_ _ **prick**_ _Romeo!_

 _What's even left to hope for?_

"Men, battle stations!"

Jolyne blinked as a voice echoed through the brig. Looking up, Jolyne saw several soldiers clambering in front of her cell and rushing across, their shadows trailing across her between the bars. Jolyne couldn't help but wonder what was going on, forcing herself to stand by pushing off the nearby bench of her prison. She slowly moved to the bars, watching the passing soldiers in wonder.

"Hey, what the hell is going on?!" One of her guards asked, another quickly approaching them from the front.

"Pirates. And not just any pirates. It's the Straw Hats!" The soldier exclaimed, causing both guards to shudder in shock. "Captain said we need everyone to their post! We're to pursue and capture their crew by any means necessary!"

 _Straw Hat? That sounds kinda familiar…_ Jolyne mused to herself, trying to remember where she heard the term. She glazed over some memories of newspapers that she read, remembering the mention of Straw Hat and some big marine base that their crew invaded. She thought that such stories were almost too crazy to believe before, but seeing the Navy soldier's reactions meant that they were infamous for a reason.

"A-are you serious?! That crew is supposed to be full of monsters!" One of her guards complained, his body quivering in fear where he stood. "How are we supposed to capture them?!"

"We'll have to believe in the captain! You all know he's strong! He said he's going to go for Straw Hat Luffy himself!" The more courageous of the soldiers declared, pulling out a sword and raising it. "Come on, let's go and get ready for battle! Leave the prisoner here, she's not going anywhere!"

"Y-yeah! Let's go!" The other two cheered, trying to get their fighting spirits up as well. Jolyne slowly moved up to the edge of the bars, peeking out at the three from the side. Before they could leave, the barely muffled sound of cannon fire shook the brig, causing Jolyne to flinch.

"H-hey! Are you just going to leave me here to get killed by a stray cannonball?!" Jolyne cried out, leaning forward on the bars of her cell. While her cuffs were made of sea stone, the bars weren't enough to sap her of energy.

"Quiet, prisoner. Just keep your head down and wait until this is over! Then we'll be moving on to your final destination." One of the guards snapped, not sparing her another second as they started to take off up to the main deck.

"W-wait! Don't-" Jolyne called out, but soon realized it was futile as her guards disappeared completely. Jolyne let out a heavy sigh, biting her bottom lip as she turned back around to head for the corner of her cell. "I can't even try to escape with these damn cuffs on…" Jolyne muttered bitterly. The cannon fire continued, the first few shots eliciting a small flinch from Jolyne before she became used to the rumble that reverberated through the brig. Jolyne plopped back down on the ground, leaning her head against the wall. "Would be nice if the pirates just killed all the stupid Navy dickheads… but then again they'd probably try to rape me or something…" she muttered absently, not sure how to feel about the current state of her situation. As much as she wouldn't care about what would happen to the soldiers carting her to execution, the likelihood of the pirates treating her better than them was zilch. _I wish I could at least watch, I'm so damn bored… guess I'll just take a na-_

 ***SMASH***

Jolyne let out a cry of shock as the wall to her cell suddenly caved in, curling up into a ball and covering her head on instinct. She shook for a moment, thinking that another cannonball might come smashing through and end it right there.

"Ah. I was a little off on my aim." Jolyne blinked when she heard a voice not so far away from her. Quickly looking up, Jolyne widened her eyes when she saw a boy standing in the wreckage from the impact only several meters away where her bars once stood. Questions began to fill Jolyne's head as she examined the man closely, gulping as she dared to push up to her feet. In terms of appearance and physique, Jolyne would say he was one of the plainest looking people she had ever seen. He was lanky a bit shorter than her. He wore a simple red tank top and blue jean capris and some wooden sandals on his feet. On top of his head was a round top straw hat. When the man finally took notice of Jolyne standing there, she saw a small scar that stretched under his left eye.

"Huh? Who are you? A soldier?" The boy asked, his voice having an almost childlike curiosity as he spoke.

Jolyne blinked as she realized he regarded him, looking back at the hole in her cell wall before looking back up at the boy and shaking her head. "W-wait, what?! Are you fuckin' serious?! You come crashing through my cell and ask who **I** am?! Who the hell are you and why did you go flying through the wall?!" Jolyne snapped, her pent up rage now suddenly being directed at the straw hatted boy in question. Despite the animosity in her voice, the boy didn't seemed phased in the slightest, even giving her a shit eating grin in response.

"I'm Luffy. I'm gonna be the Pirate King." He introduced himself carelessly, his words causing Jolyne to blink in shock.

"O-oh… nice to meet you… I'm Jolyne-" She quickly shook her head, trying to regain her barings. "Wait-what the hell am I saying! You're one of the pirates?! **You**?!"

"Yeah." Luffy replied simply as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Oh, right. I came here to break their mast. I'll see you later, Josephine!" He said, giving her a wave before starting to run through the brig.

"H-hey, wait!" Jolyne called out, unsure what she was trying to accomplish by doing so. As he ran off though, Jolyne soon realized that her cell was completely trashed and in no way stopped her from escaping. Peeking her head out and looking around, Jolyne swallowed some spit as she assessed her options. "Sh-shit, should I actually… try to run away..?" She mumbled, daring to take a step out of her cell. When no magical force suppressed her freedom, Jolyne fully stepped out of her cell, standing straight as she gazed through the brig. "I can escape…" she mumbled to herself, the smallest spring of hope beginning to fill her heart.

"I-I can get out of here…" She looked down at her cuffs and grimaced, realizing that she still had an obstacle in her way. "Okay… I need the keys to this, then… I guess I'll steal a lifeboat or something…" she hummed, looking around the brig for the keys to her restraint. She moved to check the small rest station for the marines near her cell, but found nothing that would set her free from her current bonds. "Shit… that guy was carrying the keys when he went up stairs…" Jolyne muttered in fear, a trickle of sweat running down her brow. "Guess I'm gonna have to go up there and hope that guy lasts long enough to distract them…" Jolyne had no doubt in her mind that such a simple looking guy like that was likely getting butchered up on the main deck. The marines had guns and swords up the ass, not to mention she was sure a few of them were Devil Fruit users like she was. Some were especially tough looking bastards.

"Capture him!" She heard the muffled scream from above her, the sound of footsteps and and battle cries echoing around Jolyne.

"Good grief. Guess I'll have to catch that guy off guard while that guy is running around…" Jolyne muttered aloud, taking a deep breath and summoning her courage. She moved through the brig, stopping at a corner that would lead to the main deck. _I have to make sure I'm not seen… but with all the fighting going on with that other ship, they should be too distracted to notice me right off the bat. I'll have to take the chance…_ Jolyne took a moment to reign in her emotions. With her seastone handcuffs, she wouldn't be able to defend herself or stop an enemy. She would have to be extremely cautious.

"Okay… three… two… one… **go**!" She whispered, whipping around the corner before slowly pushing open the door. _Is he still distracting them? Or did they kill him alread-_

" **Gomu-Gomu no whip**!" Jolyne blinked when she saw several marines sailing through the air, widening her eyes in shock when she saw Luffy at the very center of the deck. Several Navy soldiers were laying at his feet, one of them based on her memory of him was **definitely** the captain of the ship. Jolyne couldn't stop her jaw from slacking, amazed as she looked back up at the goofy boy who came sailing through her cell.

 _Th-this guy is… strong! And he's got a Devil Fruit power like I do!_

"Y-you'll pay for what you've done, Straw Hat Luffy!" A random soldier nearby cried, letting out a shout as he started to run at Luffy full speed. He swung down with his sword in hand, but Luffy seamlessly dodged without issue, rearing his arm back before landing a skull splitting punch. The soldier didn't stand a chance, blood and teeth spewing out of his mouth as Luffy launched him forward. The soldier landed smack dab in front of Jolyne, the convict jumping back on instinct. His face was so busted up, a fist mark was literally denting the front of his face. _Holy shit… how crazy strong is this guy?!_

But taking a closer look, she soon realized that he was the guard that she needed to search. Jolyne desperately lurched forward, hands searching over his belt for the keys to her cuffs. She soon felt an iron ring, grinning in triumph as she pulled it off his belt. "Jackpot!" She cried out, quickly turning the keyes around and trying each one on her cuffs.

"Oh, Josephine! You're still here!" Luffy called out, causing the convict to blink as she looked back up from her cuffs and to straw hatted boy after hearing him call to her.

"U-uh… yeah…" Jolyne muttered, unsure what she was supposed to say to the pirate as she went back to searching for her keys. "W-wait, Josephine?! I said my name is Jolyne! Jolyne Cujoh, and don't forget it!" Jolyne snapped back on instinct, a common reaction she used to have when dealing with annoying people back in her hometown. While Jolyne saw his potential strength, she didn't want him to think that she was scared of him. Showing that kind of weakness in front of a pirate would do her no good. At this point, the desperation she felt would push her to fight him if she had to.

"Ah, sorry about that." Almost as if to spite her concerns, Luffy replied so carelessly that it almost made Jolyne fall over completely. "You looking for the keys?"

"Huh?" Jolyne mumbled, regaining her composure before realizing what she was doing. "O-oh, yeah… back to it…" She muttered, fiddling with the keys once more and searching for the right one.

"H-hey! The prisoner was set free by Straw Hat Luffy!" A random soldier called out, causing the convict to curse as she looked up from her keys. From the look of it, there were still several soldiers left on the port and front deck of the ship, Jolyne quickly catching a glimpse of several on the stairs leading to the lower deck to her right. "Don't let her get free!"

"Come on, come on!" Jolyne mumbled as she quickly tried the next key before the next. "Shit!"

"You're not going anywhere!" A soldier growled, Jolyne widening her eyes as she looked up to see a soldier fast approaching her left flank, sweat pouring down her face as she continued to search for the right keys in panic. "If you won't drop the keys, I'll just have to cut you down!" He declared, raising his blade above him and preparing to cut Jolyne in half.

"Sh-shit!" Jolyne cursed again, quickly turning to him in hopes of at least blocking with her chains.

" **Pistol**!" Jolyne gaped in disbelief as a fist smashed into the soldier's jaw, his eyes rolling back in pain as he rocketed forward and smashed into the wood of the ship. She looked over at Luffy as he retracted his arm, confused but grateful that he decided to step in. "Hurry and free yourself." He told her, dodging as a soldier tried to chop him from behind.

Jolyne let her confusion fade, deciding to take his advice and work away at her cuffs. The soldiers seemed to be focusing their attention back on Luffy, giving her the chance to find the right key. As she fumbled it through her fingers, she locked it into place before hearing a very satisfying click. The cuffs popped open, and for the first time in weeks her wrists were free from restraint. Lifting her arms up and rubbing the tender red marks left behind, Jolyne couldn't stop a mischievous grin from forming on her lips. She looked over at Luffy who was still manhandling marines around him. _I should probably try and book it now, but… I do owe him. Plus beating on these guys after everything sounds like a lot of fun._

"H-hurry and capture him! Get the seastone cuffs!" One of the fodder shouted as he tried to find an opening in Luffy's stance. He was currently slamming a soldier's head into another, all while a dumb grin sat on his face. He was fast, too fast for any of them to really seize and opportunity. Luffy's back was suddenly to the soldier, having turned to punch an incoming enemy. Deciding to take the chance, the man raised his sword and rushed at Luffy with his last bit of courage.

" **ORA~**!" Before he could even process it, the soldier felt a hard fist slam into his face. The soldiers surrounding Luffy froze in shock, realizing it hadn't come from the pirate at hand. Luffy looked up as well, now seeing Jolyne where she previously stood. Her arm had stretched out but in a different fashion to Luffy. Retracting her fist back, it looked like it was hanging on by a literal thread. It wound back up like a fishing line to Jolyne's arm.

"Man~, that felt good." Jolyne chuckled, eyes narrowing dangerously at the rest of the Navy grunts. "I've got a lotta frustration to vent. You guys mind if I let it all out by beating you shitless?"

"C-crap! Be careful! She's a special paramecia type! She controls strings and can turn her body into them!" One of the more well informed grunts announced, quickly turning to Jolyne with his sword at the ready.

"Too bad you guys are already caught." Jolyne chuckled, pointing to their feet. The four grunts closest to her dumbly looked down, now seeing an assortment of strings lying at their feet. With an upward tug, Jolyne brought the strings up and wrapped them securely around each grunt. With a back tug, the four were smashed together before being pulled directly in front of her. "Now then… sweet dreams, shitheads." The soldiers could only shake with fear as Jolyne's arms began to unravel once again, a murderous intent hanging around her. Raising her arms up, she didn't bother to hold anything back:

" **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORA~!** " She roared as she unleashed a blinding flurry of punches, her fists moving fast enough that they went from two to one hundred as far as they could tell. Not that it was their biggest concern. The restrained soldiers were on the receiving end of her attack, each fist powerful enough to break through stone like nothing. And Jolyne was raining it down on them like a punching bag. Reining in her arm, Jolyne gripped her fist as she reared it back for one last punch. " **ORA~!** " swinging forward, Jolyne landed a devastating punch across all four grunts, allowing them to be blown forward and releasing them from her strings.

Jolyne took a deep breath and smiled, flipping the stray bangs out of her face and placing a hand on her hip. "Good grief… I feel a lot better, now."

"Wow, you're really strong!" Luffy commented, grinning at Jolyne and looking rather impressed. "Are you a pirate?"

"Me? Nope, just some chick who got framed for a crime." Jolyne retorted casually, walking up to Luffy before turning her back to him. "Now then. Let's finish off these morons so I can escape."

"Ah, one sec. There's something I gotta do first." Luffy declared, causing Jolyne to raise a brow. Luffy turned to the center of the ship, facing the mast that stood tall above them. " **Gomu-Gomu no…** " He sent his arm stretching back, well past the border of the ship and over the water for dozens of meters. Jolyne watched curiously, having seen very few other Devil Fruit users back home. The arm started to retract, the momentum creating more power in his strike. " **Bullet!** " With one swift strike, Luffy completely busted through the mast, causing both the downed and standing soldiers still conscious to completely gape in shock. Even Jolyne had to widen her eyes in disbelief, making sure to step into the safest side as the mast started to timber like a tree freshly cut down.

"There. Now they can't follow our ship." Luffy stated simply, turning to Jolyne and giving a grin. "Okay, let's finish up here!"

Jolyne looked back up at Luffy, dumbfounded for a moment before breaking out in a fit of laughter. "G-geez, what's wrong with you?! That was insane!" Jolyne continued to laugh, a feeling she hadn't felt in what seemed like ages to her, even if it was barely a month ago. "I mean, it works, but it almost seems like overkill. Whatever, though. Now let's-"

" **Abandon ship**!" A soldier cried out, the few still standing scurrying in their panic and grabbing any injured soldiers they could. Luffy and Jolyne blinked as they watched the soldiers trip and shuffle around them, not bothering to pursue them for any further fighting.

"I guess that took their fighting spirit right out of 'em, huh?" Jolyne giggled in amusement, her lips quirked upward. That was until she realized something: the soldiers were taking all of the safety boats. "W-wait! Hey!" She cried out, rushing to the starboard and leaning on the rail. The soldiers had acted quick, releasing their boats and beginning to drift away from the irreparable vessel. "D-damn it, you bastards! I need one of those!"

"Well, it was nice meeting ya, Jolyne!" Luffy laughed, turning his back to her and looking over the opposite end of the ship. "I'm gonna head back to my ship."

"W-wait! You can't just **leave** me here! I'll be stuck on this broken ass ship!" Jolyne cried out, causing the straw hatted boy to look back at her in question. "What do you expect me to do?! I'm a hammer, like you!"

:"Oh, okay. Wanna go back to my ship, then?" Luffy asked casually, causing Jolyne to blink in shock.

"W-wait, really?"

"Yeah. You helped me out and you seem okay to me. Why not?" Luffy laughed, that same shit eating grin from before spreading across his face. It was making it hard for Jolyne to believe he was actually a pirate, though the beatdown he gave the soldiers was enough to convince her otherwise. Looking over the vast ocean, she could make out a ship in the distance. Jolyne, despite his attitude, wasn't so sure about jumping on a pirate ship. She had no idea what they might do with her the moment she gets there. Just because this guy was so simple, that didn't mean the rest of his crew would be.

"A-are you sure..?" Jolyne asked, though part of it was a question to herself. "What will your captain say?"

"I'm the captain." Luffy answered simply, causing Jolyne to stare owlishly at him now.

"W-wait, you?"

"Yeah."

"As in- **you** are the captain of that ship and the people on it?"

"That's right."

"... really?"

"I said so, didn't I?" Luffy huffed, taking steps toward the edge of the ship. "Well, if you don't wanna come, that's fine. I'll just-"

"W-wait, wait! I didn't say that, I'm just-" Jolyne huffed out, feeling panic take over as the pirate said those words. Taking a deep breath, Jolyne looked back up at Luffy with a stern expression. "Look, you seem… nice and all, but it's hard for me to trust the words of a pirate. If you're captain, can you promise me that your crew won't do anything to me?"

"We're not like that." Luffy declared, crossing his arms over his chest. "We just like going on adventures, that's all!" He laughed, his grin almost being enough to disarm Jolyne's worries. Still, she couldn't help but feel guarded no matter what he said. She had just met the guy after all, and the last person she trusted ousted her as a murderer.

"... Okay. If you'll let me, I'd like to go with you to your ship. After that, we can talk about where I'll go from there." Jolyne said, earning a nod of acceptance from Luffy.

"Sounds good. Let's get ready to go." Luffy shouted, tilting the hat on his head back as he peered out at his ship in the distance. Jolyne remained cautious but walked to the starboard side to look at his ship as well. She couldn't make out the details, but it seemed like a decent sized ship that was approaching them ever so slowly.

"So, we just gonna wait for them to pick us up or-" Jolyne suddenly felt something wrap tightly around her waist. "Eh?" she croaked out, looking down in shock to see Luffy's stretching arm twirl around her stomach. Snapping her head up to Luffy, the rubber boy merely grinned in excitement.

"No way. That'll take too long. We're going over there."

"Huh? W-wait-" Jolyne began to protest, but it fell on deaf ears.

" **Gomu-Gomu no…** " Picking her up off the ground, Luffy grabbed the railing of the ship and quickly jumped back. Jolyne let out a cry as they flew back through the air, but suddenly came to a stop on the opposite side of the ship.

"H-hey! What's the big id-" Looking back down, Jolyne suddenly realized that his arm was still gripping the opposite edge of the ship, now stretched out over a dozen meters. Her face paled in realization before looking up at Luffy. "No…"

"Alright, get ready! **Rocket~**!" Jolyne didn't even have time to protest, her face beginning to flap with the air pressure due to their speed. The move had sprung them forward like a rubber band, quite literally shooting them like a rocket.

" **AAAHHH~!** " Jolyne cried out in complete distraught, unable to even see or process where they were going. "Yooou're fuckiiiing nuuuuuts~!" She cried out to the best of her ability, unable to do anything else in her current state. What was worse was Luffy merely laughed in response, either amused by her exasperation or simply enjoying the ride. Either way, Jolyne just wanted to kill him in that moment.

After several seconds, what felt like an eternity to Jolyne, the two suddenly came to a quick stop, her body lurching over in Luffy's stretched arm. He kept a good enough hold on her that her back and neck didn't get whiplash, but that still wasn't very reassuring to Jolyne. "Okay, we're here!" Luffy announced, causing the convict to look back at him. He was currently standing on a red platform connected to a mast, causing Jolyne to look down at the ship below. It was much larger up close, not quite the size of the marine vessel but definitely what you would expect in size from a marine ship.

"Hey, asshole! At least warn me next time you do something like that!" Jolyne suddenly shouted, having gained her barings after a moment.

"Come on, you gotta meet my crew!" Luffy said, obviously ignoring her complaints as he jumped down. Jolyne cursed again as they started to descend, her body tensing up before he landed with a heavy thud. Jolyne flinched in his grip, imagining that such a fall had to be killer on his legs. Peeking out with one eye, Jolyne realized that he seemed unphased. _I guess he did just go through a ship head first…_

"Good job, Luffy. Now we don't have to waste any cola on escap-" Jolyne heard a feminine voice, raising her head to see an orange haired girl approaching them from the front deck. Her hair was short and her eyes hazel. She wore a black tank top with the words BOMB across her notably large chest with blue jean short shorts and designer strapped sandals. On her feet. "Luffy… who is that?"

 **To be continued…**

 **Alright, that's enough for this one-shot. Just a little something that could potentially motivate any writers into becoming interested in trying such an idea. So I'm sure that you all picked up on some of the basics of this story and what I was thinking of, but let's go over it:**

 **Jolyne is not thrown into the verse but integrated in, her Stand replaced by a type of String paramecia special type that makes her similar to Katakuri in that she has logia elements but isn't exactly a logia. Much of her backstory is similar to the her canon version with a few key differences.**

 **Jolyne only joins the Straw Hats from the start to get home and prove her innocence. Of course, over time, her heart will warm up to these goofballs like most people do.**

 **Pucci is still the main villain but is integrated in the same way as Jolyne. Figuring out how that will work is up to the writer. The same goes for Jolyne's dad being Jotaro: my thoughts on it would be making him part of the Revolutionary Army instead of a pirate considering his personality, but also up to the reader.**

 **Same with everything else, pairing or no pairing, it's up to the writer. Someone like Jolyne though, I have a feeling she wouldn't be so inclined to see the crew like brothers as Nami and Robin have pretty much done. This idea is also fun to play with considering how she is with sex lol**

 **Also, the timing of the story I imagine would be right after Enis Lobby Arc, so Franky is part of the crew and Luffy can use Gear Second and Third.**

 **I'm really hoping someone might take an interest in this idea. I've been wanting to see more of Jolyne, who alongside Jonathan is probably the least used JoJo in fanfics (I guess Jojolion too, but I could care less about that). She's a really fun character with good development and I'd like to see her go on some adventures. The Straw Hats seem like a perfect home for her to get wrapped up in. If anyone is interested, feel free to PM me and let me know and I'll try to support you anyway I can with ideas. Have a good day :)**


	2. The Mad Dog's Code

**Disclaimer: I own neither the Persona, My Hero Academia or Yakuza series.**

The Mad Dog's Code

Izuku felt a bead of sweat trail down his cheek. He felt powerless, unable to act in this tense moment. Makoto had acted far too rashly. And now, she was at the mercy of Kaneshiro and his goons. The student council president was pinned to the ground by a thug, gritting her teeth in pain and frustration. Izuku and the rest of his friends had come to try and save her, but now they could only stand there, hoping not to piss the gangster off too much.

"Let her go!" Izuku demanded, growing more tense by the second. Kaneshiro merely glanced at him, unimpressed, before looking at his girlfriend.

"That bag the other day. The crocodile one? How much was it?"

"Hm… about three million yen," She said with a ditzy smile. Kaneshiro bent over and flipped a case open, revealing a huge amount of cash.

"Holy moly!" Morgana guffawed from Ren's shoulder.

"For real~?!" The woman squealed when he handed her a fat stack of cash.

"Better thank those guys," Kaneshiro said, causing the group to blink.

"What..?" Ryuji muttered.

"I'm really pissed right now. Can't you tell? They say that spending cash helps relieve stress," Kaneshiro said, a devious smirk spreading across his lips. "After all, you brats go sniffing around like dogs and barge in here like you own the joint. It pisses me off beyond belief. So much so that there's now a three million yen gap in this suitcase. Just seeing that empty space is making it worse. I'm a perfectionist after all."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yusuke demanded in frustration. Kaneshiro answered him by pulling out his phone and taking a picture of them all, causing them to flinch from the flash.

"Look at you all, so tense!" Kaneshiro smiled, looking down at the photo closely. "I think I'll call it 'Debauchery of Minors at a Club'. So, can I send this to your school?"

"Th-That's…" Makoto mumbled in fear.

"Oh, no! I got cigs and booze in the shot! Maybe even some drugs?" Kaneshiro let out a dry laugh, leaning back in his booth and wrapping an arm around his girlfriend. He shifted his gaze down to Makoto, eyes narrowing. "I feed on dumbshits like you. Understand, little miss student council president?"

Izuku swallowed a lump in his throat, realizing what had just happened. _We might be able to change his heart, but this situation isn't looking good._

"Ah~ man, Kaneshiro-chan. That's some real bad form, don'tcha think?"

Izuku blinked, he and the rest of his friends shifting their gaze to the left.

"Hey, who has the balls to-" one of the grunts growled before immediately freezing in place, his words getting caught in his throat. A man strode leisurely up to the table, humming a care free tune.

Izuku raised a brow as he took in the man's appearance. Wild would be an understatement for how he looked. The man wore a snakeskin jacket open at the front with no shirt under to hide his toned body or the tattoos on his chest. He wore black leather gloves and pants with steel toed snake skin boots. His hair was cut into a bob, and his left eye was covered by a black eye patch. He leaned an old black metal bat on his shoulder.

 _Wh-Who is that? Some sort of villain? Or maybe a hired gun?_ Izuku thought, disturbed by the man's sudden presence.

"M-M-Majima-oniisan!" Kaneshiro suddenly sputtered out, causing the students to spare a look at him in confusion. The fat gangster was suddenly standing up, sweat trailing down his face as he put his hands together. "Wh-What a sudden surprise! How can I help you today?" He looked at his men in a panic and glared. "What do you lot think you're doing?! Let the girl go and greet Majima-oniisan correctly!"

"W-Welcome, sir!" The thugs all greeted, the one pinning Makoto down releasing her before lining up with the rest, bowing in respect.

"Holy shit…" Ryuji muttered, he and the others shocked by Kaneshiro's sudden submission.

"W-Who… are you?" Izuku dared to ask, looking at Majima cautiously. The yakuza boss spared Izuku a one eyed glance, his expression stoney and unreadable.

"I-I'm sorry to have these children disturb you during your visit, sir! Don't mind them! My men wil-"

"Nah, it's cool. They can stay," Majima waved him off, shifting his gaze from Izuku to Kaneshiro, giving the fat gangster a playful smile. "After all, these kids are some of your new 'customers', right?"

"U-Uh… I… well…" Kaneshiro tripped over his words.

"Which is actually kinda why I came here, Kaneshiro-chan. I've been hearin' some funny things through the grapevine lately," Majima took slow strides forward, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Stuff about some new kinda business model you've been usin'. Like usin' kids as your mules and stuff… I hear it brings in a pretty yen!"

"Y-Yes sir! It has been quite a profitable turn. And it leaves us with no possible connection!" Kaneshiro said, smiling as he hoped to please the gangster.

"You know, that does sound like a pretty good set up. I'd say you got your business etiquette down to a T!" Majima complimented, placing a heavy hand on Kaneshiro's shoulder, giving him a pleased grin.

"But then… I also heard that you started blackmailin' those kids…" Majima's grin fell, and the grim expression replacing it sent chills through Kaneshiro, his men and even Izuku and his friends. "Even had a few of 'em beat on to make a point. Includin' some of their families. Now you wouldn't do somethin' like that, would you Kaneshiro-chan?"

"I-It's simply a precaution, Majima-oniisan! W-We just don't want any squealers!" Kaneshiro explained, wiping the film of sweat building on his head. "B-Besides, by using the leverage we have on them, we can even make money off their families by-"

It happened in a blur. Majima gripped Kaneshiro by the hair and slammed his face into the suitcase of cash in one fluid motion. The impact caused the table to collapse under the pressure, causing Kaneshiro's girlfriend to cry out in fear, Izuku and the others paling in disbelief.

Majima picked him back up and threw Kaneshiro back against the booth, the fat gangster whimpering in pain. Majima took a slow stroll to his side and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, giving a fake sympathetic frown.

"Ah, Kaneshiro-chan. You're really breakin' my heart. Almost as bad as your nose is," Majima gave a small, amused giggle as he patted his shoulder. "Don't you know that we yakuza got some standards? Pickin' on some minors and shaken 'em down for money… now that's just ice cold."

"B-But s-sir…" Kaneshiro mustered out pathetically, his voice quiet and muffled as he still held his bleeding nose. "A few of the other families d-do worse than me!"

"You're right. You definitely ain't the worst out there. But you know what those families got in common?" Majima tightened his hold around Kaneshiro's shoulder, his expression becoming grave again. "Ain't **none of them** allowed to work in my territory. Unlike you."

Kaneshiro visibly trembled. Izuku wouldn't be at all surprised if he ended up pissing his pants at this point. His men looked like they weren't faring any better, and none of them had even been hit.

"So long as you work in my territory, I don't wanna hear jack squat about you shakin' down some kids. Got it?" Majima said, his voice deep and intimidating. Kaneshiro furiously nodded his head in understanding. The yakuza boss smiled, patting his shoulder. "Good! That's all I had to say!"

Majima let him go, standing from his seat before looking at Izuku and his friends. His one eye went wide and he clapped his hands together. "Ah, I know! As a token of apology, we'll give these kids a little parting gift!"

"H-Huh?" Kaneshiro blinked in shock.

"Hey, kids. How much debt was Kaneshiro-chan about to hit you with?" Majima asked, his voice returning to the playful, borderline manic tune it had in it before.

It took a moment to realize what he was talking about, Makoto and Izuku looking at one another in question before Izuku looked back at him. "W-Well… three million yen."

"Yeesh. Three million yen between a bunch'a kids? That's real harsh, Kaneshiro-chan!" Majima cooed before flipping open the case of money. "Tell you what: you kids can forget that 'debt', 'kay? And~, to show some good manners, Kaneshiro-chan will give give ya three mil in return!"

"Wh-What?!" Kaneshiro wailed in displeasure.

"Huh? Is that a problem?" Majima asked, the glare he fixed the fat gangster with immediately silencing him.

"N-No! N-Not at all, Majima-oniisan!" Kaneshiro shook his head, making no effort to rebel.

Majima stared at him for a moment longer before giving a mad grin. "Good! Then it's settled~!" Majima fished out a stack of yen, whistling as he stepped over the broken table and walked directly up to Izuku. The green haired teen took a step back, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Here, kid. No hard feelin's for my associate here," Majima said, holding the stack of bills out for Izuku to take. Izuku looked down at the money, tempted to take it. Not out of any sort of greed, but out of fear for what might happen to him and his friends should he not. But, unable to go against his morals, Izuku took a deep breath.

"I-I… I won't."

"Huh?" Majima blinked, raising a brow at Izuku. "Whatdya mean ya won't?"

"I… I'm not going to accept… dirty money like that," Izuku mustered his courage, hands trembling at his side as he met Majima's gaze. The yakuza's single eye narrowed, leaning in several inches closer to Izuku.

"Oh~. Is that right?" Majima asked, his voice becoming deep and menacing again. Izuku felt sweat dripping from his scalp. He strengthen his resolve, nodding slowly.

"Y-Yes. W-We… We don't want your money."

Majima stared him dead in the eyes, unnerving Izuku beyond belief. Majima slowly drew back from Izuku, and to his surprise, a smirk played at the corner of his mouth.

"Heh. Ain't that somethin'. Talk about some serious balls on you, kid," Majima chuckled, his single eye glazing across the rest of his friends. "Is he speakin' right? He talk for all of you?"

"Y-Yeah! W-We don't want that money!" Ryuji spoke up, stepping up next to Izuku.

"We all feel the same!" Ann said, stepping up with him. Makoto and Yusuke followed suit, straightening out next to their leader. Majima's eye trailed across each one of them, assessing every inch of them.

"Heh… Hehehe…. heheheHAHAHAHA!" He suddenly broke out in laughter, grinning almost manically. "What a fuckin' group o' kids! You don't see this kinda spunk in most squirts these days! Man, ain't this somethin'?!" Majima said, grinning as he walked back to the table and put the stack back into Kaneshiro's suitcase. "Look at that, Kaneshiro-chan! Now yer the one in debt three mil to those kids! Funny how life works out, huh?"

"Y-Yes, sir…" Kaneshiro mumbled, still nursing his broken nose.

"Man, what a fuckin' day. Still, we gotta give these kids somethin'..." Majima crossed his arms, leaning back in the booth again next to Kaneshiro humming. "Ah, I got it! How about instead o' cash, Kaneshiro-chan here will give you guys a favor! Could be whatever you want! From now on, you kids'll be his _special_ customers with no strings attatched!"

"E-Eh?" Izuku mumbled, unsure how to respond to that.

"It's the least Kaneshiro-chan can do after all the trouble he's been makin'. And if he doesn't do what you kids want, well…" Majima wrapped an arm around Kaneshiro's shoulders again, making the fat gangster shake again. "You just let uncle Majima know and he'll take care of it, 'kay?"

Izuku hadn't been expecting this turn of events at all. But seeing as how they likely wouldn't be able to leave without satisfying Majima, he decided to accept it. "O...Okay."

"Perfect! Looks like we're all done here~!" Majima jumped from his seat, grinning again. He walked back over to Izuku, reaching into his jacket pocket and producing a card. "Here you go, squirt. You can call this number should lil' Kaneshiro-chan misbehave."

Izuku took the card. It was solid black with the name Goro Majima written in gold kanji across the front. A symbol similar to the pin on his jacket was printed across the back with the number under it. "Th-Thanks…"

"No problem! Now off you go. Me an' Kaneshiro-chan gotta discuss some more business," Majima waved for them to leave. Not wanting to push their luck, Izuku quickly nodded, he and his friends quickly jogging toward the club exit. "Now, Kaneshiro-chan. Let's talk about the other kids yer shakin' down…"

Izuku and his friends didn't hear the rest, quickly reaching the outside and letting the doors close behind them. They collectively breathed out in relief, the group having held in their breath without realizing it.

"What… the hell… just happened?" Ryuji asked the question on everyone's mind.

* * *

"Somethin' wrong, kid? You've been movin' like a snail all night," Iwai asked, watching Izuku curiously as he dusted the shelf.

"Huh? O-Oh, sorry about that. I-I was just a little distracted…" Izuku admitted, having been debating on the question he had for Iwai for a couple hours.

"If you got somethin' to say, just say it. You're drivin' me nuts," Iwai huffed, picking up his newspaper again and beginning to read.

"... I-I know this might be a bad question to ask, but… you used to be a yakuza…" Iwai's newspaper slowly lowered as Izuku spoke, eyes narrowed. "S-Sorry if I shouldn't be asking this, b-but… do you know a Majima Goro?"

The newspaper in his hand immediately fell limp, his eyes bulging out of his head. "Where the hell'd you hear that name?"

"Y-You do know him?" Izuku blinked in shock.

"Of course I know him. The guy's a yakuza legend," Iwai said, setting his newspaper down on the display glass. "He's known as the Mad Dog of Shimano, a family he used to be under. He's got his own now and is honestly even more feared than his previous family. It's mostly because of him that there are even still Yakuza left in Japan. Guy's as strong as they come. Apparently he can tussle with some of the strongest Pro Heroes, even. I don't doubt it. I saw him fight a few times before I retired."

"R-Really?! He's that famous?!" Izuku blanched.

"Infamous is more like it. The only reason you don't see stuff about him in the news is because the police don't wanna acknowledge the fact that the yakuza still have a presence. It is small now, but it survives. Him and another family still survive and keep the subfamilies afloat under their umbrella."

Izuku's gaze fell to the ground, absorbing the fact that Majima was actually as big as all that. He had no idea that they had actually dealt with what the criminal underworld might consider a legend.

"Still, as crazy as he can be, guy's got a code," Iwai said, crossing his arms over his chest. "He was hard to read or predict, but he never crossed certain lines. It's probably part of why he's been able to keep the families under his alive. He keeps 'em from doing shit that goes too far. So, where exactly did you hear that name?" Iwai asked, obviously curious.

"W-Well… I guess you could say I… met him not long ago…"

* * *

Majima sat in the comfort of his apartment, his feet kicked up and one good eye watching TV. He let out a laugh as he watched a horde of zombies swarm some hopeless bastard, the yakuza watching an old film from before the age of heroes.

"Boss! Boss!"

Majima's good eye trailed to the door, narrowed in annoyance. "What is it?! Can't ya see I'm tryin' to enjoy a classic here?!"

"B-Boss, it's Kaneshiro-san! A-Apparently he was… well…" the grunt trailed off, looking nervous.

"Spit it out already, damn it! What about that rotund ton of fun?!"

"H-He had a change of heart! He-He was a victim of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts!" The grunt exclaimed, causing Majima to raise a brow in interest.

"Is that right? Huh. And here I figured that I'd be a target for that kinda thing…" Majima mumbled, scratching the top of his head. "So, Kaneshiro rat on us?"

"N-No, sir. From what we gathered, he's only confessed to the crimes he himself committed," The grunt explained. "S-Still, this could be bad for us. Should we have him taken out?"

Majima tilted his head to the side in thought, humming for a moment. "Eh. Nah. If he was gonna rat on us, he'd 'a done it by now from how those change of heart thingy's seem to work. But keep a close eye on him. If he spills his guts, have our contact handle it."

"Yes sir!" With that, the grunt scurried off.

"Heh. Phantom Thieves of Heart, eh?" Majima smirked, picking up his reomote and flipping it to the news.

"I probably shouldn't be, but I'm kinda a fan."

 **The End**

 **Well, this was a fun little multi-cross one-shot! I've actually had this idea on the burner for a while and thought I'd finally put it into place! As some of you may know already, I love the Yakuza series and I LOVE Majima. And part of me thinks he'd be a bit of a fan of the Phantom Thieves… so long as they didn't cross him XD**

 **Anyways, there's that little one-shot for fun. I hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
